The Demon Inside
by Anifreakangel
Summary: shrine priestess Kagome, would do anything if it meant the safety of her village... even marry a demon? and who is this mysterious stranger with purple eyes ? INUKAGOME
1. Prologue

**The Demon Inside**

A/N Hookay peeps… ya didn't like my last one... so imma try again... i value ur opinion as readers so PLEASE REVIEW... and if ur gunna flame me... at least tell me what i'm doing wrong... so i can make it better :)

anifreakangel...out!

**Prologue**

Sadness hung like an anvil over the maiden's head. Today was Kagome's wedding. Betrothed to an unknown groom she was distraught. She always dreamed of marrying for love like all the rest of her friends—those friends that had long since perished.

Ever since her village had been destroyed by a pack of demons she was convinced that all demons were evil. She and her brother Souta, refugees from the disaster went to live in the village that her mother's childhood village with her grandfather in his shrine.

When Kagome's grandfather discovered her miko powers he was overjoyed. Immediately he began to train her to control her power. She worked with the people of the village, healing the sick and caring for refugees from neighboring villages. Those who had lost everything to the demons consisted mostly of young children who had become orphans. Kagome could sympathize well with these children since she was one herself. She and her brother together built the orphanage there—rightfully named "The Higurashi Orphanage".

All seemed well until one day when Kagome arrived home to a grim-looking grandfather. In his hand he held a letter. He looked as if he was ready to cry.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Hai, ji-chan…"_

"_Your hand has been asked for in marriage"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry but you have no choice—"_

"_Oh yes I do… And I choose to stay here with my people"_

"_This does concern your people…"_

"_My marriage? Of course it does. If I leave the village it will be vulnerable…"_

"_If you don't it will be!"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Your suitor offers protection from demons and healers…"_

"_Who is my suitor?"_

"_The Demon Lord…"_

"_Demon Lord!"_

"_Now Kagome… I know how you feel about demons but…"_

"_Ji-chan! You're asking me to marry a demon!"_

"_Kagome… please… think about the village… your suitor has warned us of an army that has been trampling villages for the past years. We are no match for them even with your presence. What's more is that they will be here in a matter of three months!"_

"_Three months?"_

"_Be rational Kagome. Be rid of your pride and do what is best for your village."_

* * *

Kagome struggled not to cry at memories of the village that she would never see again. In a feeble attempt to stop the tears and avoid ruining her makeup she looked up at the sky. The stars hung like diamonds scattered across the moonlit sky. A gentle wind blew, warm and reassuring, as if trying to comfort her. She smiled and hastily blinked away the tears. It was then that she caught a glimpse of a man. His hair like the night sky floated in the wind as silver streaks of moonlight trailed its inhuman length. Strange violet eyes penetrated her defenses and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

He smiled.

Her blush deepened.

She blinked…

…and he was gone.

* * *


	2. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Second Thoughts**

A/N: hokai peeps… u wanted more.. u're getting more… A LOT more… But you know what surprised me… this fic is more popular than my first fic (Never Stop Loving You if you're curious)… …

Watev… thx all for them reviews for the Prologue…

Enjoy Chapter 1 all!

And KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!

* * *

Inu Yasha sighed. There was no doubting it. He loved her. She was adorned with pearls and silver. Her dress was a red kimono made of fine silk and even without all his demon instincts he could tell she wore a heavy perfume. The most disappointing thing to see was that she wore that gunk on her face. He wondered what she looked like without it. She rode in a caravan full of gold and other regal accessories. It appeared to be a dowry of some sort. She was a bride—No, not just any bride. She was _his _bride.

Inu Yasha of the Eastern Lands was getting married. He could remember every detail of the night before—her fluttering eyelids, her scanning chestnut eyes, and her crimson blush caused by his smile—_his _smile!

It was almost done. With a thin brush and coloured inks, he drew his wife in all her glory. Her flowing red wedding kimono and pink obi, the set of pearls snaked around her neck and the heavy set of silver earrings. Lastly, he added the golden crown destined to rest atop those long raven locks. As for her face, he preferred to draw her without the gunk that covered her true beauty.

Inu Yasha bubbled with wild anticipation.

Kagome sat quietly, in front of her mirror gazing at her gaudy reflection. She tried to maintain a smile, but to no avail. How could she smile? In a matter of months she would be marrying the enemy—the demon lord. For all she knew this could be the same demon who massacred her village and slaughtered her parents before her very eyes. Kagome felt her blood boil at the mere thought.

Her ill thoughts drifted to the life she had left behind. She had begun to miss them the moment she stepped out of the village—the children, her ji-chan, and most importantly Souta. Souta was no Shrine Priest, he was an artist. She looked at the picture that he drew for her tucked away in her vanity.

It was a picture of him which served as much comfort of Kagome. On the back he wrote to her words of encouragement and laughter mocking how the Demon lord might look. Kagome chuckled at "The Shrine Maiden and the Demon Lord" he wrote for her. If he couldn't be an artist, she was sure he'd make a great storyteller. The story was about a beautiful shrine maiden named Midoriko (her middle name) and an ugly dog demon lord. Midoriko became a servant to the Demon Lord and was forced to do things against her will. She ran to her wise all-powerful brother Souta who gave her a spell to tame the dog demon. So every time she said the word "sit" he would collapse to the ground with a powerful blast. She giggled at the idea of being able to control a demon with a measly three letters put together.

There was a sudden knock at the door. She gave her blessing for the person in waiting to enter. It was Sango ready to dress her for the Morning Prayer.

"Good morning milady! What do you wish to wear this day?" she asked with a bow.

"Please Sango, call me Kagome. I do not deserve such reverence." Kagome answered with a sigh. This must have been the umpteenth time that she told her this. "Kagome, Sango… KAA- GO- MAAY" she reiterated

"Your humility inspires me mil—Kagome" Sango stuttered. Kagome smiled, finally hearing the sound of her name from her mouth.

Noticing that Sango did not bring the makeup trailer, she asked, "Sango, aren't you forgetting the makeup?"

"His Highness requests that you refrain from wearing makeup or any burdening accessories," Sango stated simply. Kagome's mouth hung in surprise.

"So that means… no itchy makeup or heavy jewellery?" she gasped.

"Nope," Sango giggled lightly. Kagome soon joined her as the duo began to burst out in unnecessary laughter.

"Why would he want that? He hasn't even seen me before," Kagome wondered.

"Forgive my lack of knowledge, Kagome. But he just left a brief note on my door saying exactly that." Sango bowed.

Different reasons flooded her mind and they all came to the same conclusion.

Inu Yasha gazed upon the black sky and the dormant moon. It had been this day two months ago that he first saw Kagome. He was stripped of his demon power this night and every night like it when the moon was concealed behind the night sky. Inu Yasha was only half-demon so this was the night he became a human. It had become a routine that he would wander away from the castle these nights for he always hid himself in shame from his subjects. If they knew he was part human than he would lose their respect. Inu Yasha wandered deep into the lush forests surrounding his castle.

He suddenly stumbled upon a small campsite. There he heard the Kagome's voice as she and a group of children huddling around a bonfire. He and the children listened attentively to Kagome's story. She spoke of a lone artist who traveled from village to village painting magical pictures that would come to life.

The children laughed when the artist lost his pants to the fish demon that lived in the hot spring and cried when the artist died to save the life of the miko he fell in love with. It was then that he knew she would be the perfect woman to raise his children. She practically radiated with joy simply surrounded by children. She held a small baby in her arm that he knew was not her own and as she gazed upon the sleeping child he sensed a longing in her eyes. Longing and desire to bear her own child radiated off her aura.

And he, Inu Yasha, son of Lord Inu Taishou was going to fulfill that desire.

His human senses were so muffled this night compared to his demon senses. All five senses were intensified in his demon form, but he could barely smell his bride-to-be—and that made him nervous. But what he could smell was the incense that was used in the evening blessing ceremony. He could smell the smoke billowing from the lychee incense sticks below. Use of deductive reasoning was called for. Now, the evening blessing ceremony was only done for an engaged maiden.—_His _maiden.

If the smoke was billowing _up_ then the source must be _down_—right beneath him.

A playful smirk tugged at the side of Inu Yasha's mouth. '_Screw the walk,'_ he thought. '_I'm going to see her NOW.'_

The Evening Blessing Ceremony was indescribably boring. Her eyelids grew heavier with every chant—one after the other. And it didn't help that it took place in her very room. She tried to pretend she was praying by closing her eyes. But Sango nudged at her when her head began to droop. Gods, palace life sure was dull. Concluding that just thinking about how drab her life here is would only make her sleepier, she decided to occupy her thoughts with something more interesting. Immediately, she thought of the purple-eyed man she saw the night before. What a mystery he was. Strange—but a good strange—indeed. The mere memory made her blush. Never had Kagome encountered a man with purple eyes, she did meet a blue eyed man once… but never _purple_. She took a deep breath, inhaling the foreign scented incense and closed her eyes—this time not to pray—to remember.

His hair was dark. Since she only saw him at night that could mean that it could be a dark brown to jet black. The moonlight glare on his hair indicated more of a raven colour. And his features were bold, cocky, but kind. He had an air about him—admiring... maybe… and then his smile—oh, his smile… with another whiff of the incense she let out a sigh… his whole face lit up when he smiled—his eyes glittered, his cheek bones rose, and the top set of his teeth were visible. His aura indicated he was ecstatic and bubbling with happiness.

"Kagome! Milady!" The sound of Sango's voice roused her from her daydreaming. The whole world around her seemed to have stopped and only the crickets chirping away could be heard. "You're as red as a cherry! Are you tired?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Sango was one step ahead. "Monks! Leave us at once!" she sternly ordered. They bowed and took their leave without another word.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome smiled. Sango looked at her after closing the door behind the monks and priests—and smiled at her in return.

"You're not the only one who bores of these tedious ceremonies," Sango giggled. "But worry not, it will end as soon as you're married," she reassured her. Kagome's smile weakened.

'…_when I'm married'_

* * *

A/N: w00t finally finished! I already know what I'm going to write for Chapter 2: Unofficial Meeting… but I'm not gunna tell you :P (cuz u can prolly take a wild guess from the title)…lol…

Now do me a favour…

I WANT JOO TO REVIEW!

…please… puppy dog eyes

anifreakangel… out!


	3. Closer than Before

**Demon Inside**

**Chapter 2: Closer than Before **

_**AN:** geez… talk about delayed update… I apologize to my faithful readers… my computer went all BLAH on me and the former Chapter two and three were erased…so I'm just going to go off of what I remember._

_Thank You reviewers! Here is the Long Awaited Chapter 2_

* * *

She lay there dormant on her side, her back to the terrace much to the detriment of Inu Yasha. Moreover, a light sheet of silk blocked his view of her face, even if she had faced his direction. He could not see her face and that frustrated him. 

He would have to go closer.

He sucked in a deep breath.

Inu Yasha did not wish to rouse her from slumber. If only he could just see her face—that innocent loving face he had yet to see in a state of sleep. He imagined her high cheek bones relaxed. He visualized her luscious lashes curling about her closed eyelids. And how he fantasized her lips closed if only to gasp in long breaths of air. Her lips… the thought alone roused his desire for her to unprecedented levels.

Every step he took pounded with his heart and it was then that he realized something.

_I've never been so close to her before…_

Inu Yasha reached his hand out to remove the veil restricting his view of her to a dark silhouette. The veil was shakily pushed aside and now it was only her back to him. He let out another breath of air.

Her nightgown allowed some exposure of her bare shoulder. He took in a shivery breath and let his free hand touch her smooth skin there.

_Even smoother than silk…_

Becoming slightly bolder with his strokes he closed his eyes relishing in the velvetiness of her bare skin upon his rough fingers.

It was then that she stirred.

At the sudden movement he drew back stumbling to the wall that the bed lay against obstructing any possible view of him in the case that he awoke her. His heart was in his throat and it throbbed in a melting pot of shock, nervousness, and anticipation.

Time slowed and he heard no more sound coming from the bed. He sighed in relief and crawled back to the bed poking his head between the curtains of silk so that both his hands were free.

Her position had merely shifted, more accommodating to her.

She was on her back. One arm was up beside her head and the other closer to him down by her side. Her head was (much to his excitement) within his sight—an untarnished view of her angelic façade. All breath in his lungs was knocked out.

His free hand touched the side of her face, past her eyes, her nose. He smiled.

_Like a button…_

His fingers traced her cheeks which eventually brought him to her… lips...

"_Soft pressed, _

_Gently stroking,_

_Supple, pink crests, _

_So much yet spoken."_

Silently and almost unconsciously he came to her. They were almost nose-to-nose when he became aware of her breathing—slow and subtle. His eyelids dropped once more. Her hot breath lingered on his lips, drawing ever so near to hers. Without faltering his lips met with hers. Inhaling her fragrance flowery and wild and light a wave of heat crashed into him and he was taken aback. Drawing from her presence he slinked back. Back into the shadows and into his room above hers. Back into his bed and back into his dream world which was all Kagome.

_My Kagome_.

* * *

Kagome was a Shrine Priestess, and even in her sleep was she aware of her surroundings. She had to be aware of foreign auras and ready to attack any demons that threatened the safety of her village. She had grown so used to this sleeping pattern that even with the bore of the evening ceremony she was unable to sleep soundly. 

This night was no different. After Sango left her she settled in her bed.

"_I must say that the down beds are much more comfy than sleeping on the cold shrine floor" _she thought in spite of her self. In spite of having to be forced here to marry some stranger—some _demon_ stranger; in spite of missing her jii-chan, her brother the village children; she reveled in the comfort of her mattress.

Kagome drowned herself in memories. Memories of bonfires and story times with the children were still fresh in her mind. Kagome remembered her brother Souta at her table working on his self-invented style of calligraphy. Opening her eyes for a brief second, she wondered if the Demon Lord would allow her family to attend their wedding.

The incense billowed up into the sky and it was then that she wanted to float away. She wasn't ready to marry. She didn't know the first thing about being a good wife. Never-ending lessons were provided at the palace by Mistress Saigon. But they were about tedious things like pouring tea. Surely there was more to being a wife than pouring tea!

It was then that she heard light footsteps approaching again. The aura was nervous and excited—curious. She sensed no threat so she decided to pretend that she was still sleeping. Shock ran up and down her spine as she felt this person stroke the bare skin on her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned on her back. The figure drew back probably against the wall her headboard rested against in fear. Her skin still tingled where she was touched.

The figure waited some time before approaching her again. She heard heady breaths and was convinced that this person was male. Maybe it was the stranger she saw the night before she was carried away. Her heart pounded at the memory of his midnight hair and violet eyes. She remembered the way the lantern-light gave his hair golden streaks tracing its length.

Lost in reminiscence she almost didn't notice the touch of his rough fingertips drawing little patterns on her cheeks. His other hand cupped her chin and her heart throbbed against her ribcage she could barely keep her breathing composed. As he drew closer she could feel that he struggled with the same predicament. She couldn't determine whether she was really blushing or just warmed by his ragged breaths—Maybe both?

He ceased progression for a moment to probably admire before drawing even closer than before to join their lips in romantic union.

The kiss was chaste yet deeply savored by both contenders. Heat and tenderness were relished for blind seconds. And then he drew back leaving her mouth gaping, thirsty for more. But he didn't proceed again. Instead, his thumbs gave her cheeks one more stroke and then he departed. Kagome's eyes flew open but he was already beyond the veil of the canopy. She took in a deep breath and sprung up from the mattress, but he had already started to climb from her terrace.

It had all happened too fast for Kagome. She was lying down and then she was being stroked and then…

_Oh my…_

Trembling fingers rose to touch her tingling lips.

_My first kiss…_

Insatiable heat circulated throughout her whole body before being dominated by fear…

_What would the Demon Lord think?_**

* * *

_AN:_**_ What would the Demon Lord think INDEED?_

_alright ladies and gents… faithful readers… here's the second chappie… did you enjoy it? Were you expecting more? Did you hate it? How am I to make this better… I'm thinking of submitting this one to the Anime North Fanfiction Contest once I finish it… I unno… is this story contest worthy?_

_Anifreakangel… OUT!_


	4. Contemplating

**The Demon Inside**

**Chapter 3:**

_**AN:** alrighty then… I would like to start this chapter with thanks to reviewers (seeing as how I gave none last chappie) here's the list of wonderful Reviewers:_

_Fruitpunch 676_

_Evilalernateendingstorywriter_

_Mini Nicka_

_Fanficluv7Inu_

_Catherine-the-elf_

_Kaith-kt_

_Rasquazagirl_

_Susan_

_Agent-doo (special thanks, faithful reader)_

_INUYASHAREDSTAR_

_Rueda Ambrosia_

_Phrisky_

_Under Pressure (I luv that song )_

_Luv,angel,muzik,baby_

_And there's a whole bunch more but I can't quite recall them all now_

_THANK YOU!_

_I LOVE YOU (for your patience… not THAT way - -)_

_ENJOY!_

Inu Yasha had little time to think of Kagome with all the hype that came from battle preparations. Part of his deal with Kagome's grandfather was to protect her village from the swarm of demons that was cleverly detected.

He was full demon by morning and was ready to take on the world—ready to die for Kagome even if it meant protecting her village.

Captain Mussou had rode ahead in order to prepare the village for his arrival. One of the many perks of being royalty was that every time you went somewhere for the first time, preparations meant BIG FEAST!...

The thought made his tummy grumble…

"Are you famished already, Inu Yasha?" said a voice from aside.

"I'm always hungry, Miroku," Inu Yasha barked. Almost instantly, a maid servant presented him with a plate of fruits. He twitched his nose and dismissed her…

_I hate fruits…_

And it was then that Miroku displayed a hunger of another kind…

Down on bended knee he went and he took the maid servant's free hand. "Kind and patient miss. How I admire your persistence with such a feisty Lord—"

Inu Yasha snarled in the background. "WHO YOU CALLING FIESTY!"

"Will you bear my children?"

The maid blushed furiously, breath taken and completely embarrassed. She opened her mouth to say something. Miroku's eyes glittered in anticipation. But before a single sound was able to escape her timid mouth, Miroku was pummeled to the floor, a large, red hand mark, tattooed on his face.

"Have you any respect?" hollered another maiden older than the fruit-bearing one. Her clothes were much less peasant-like—she must work for another royal. "Come now Midoru," she pleasantly guided, "we'll put those fruits away now, okay?" "Yes, Miss Sango," Midoru nodded running back to the castle. Sango's smile quickly turned upside-down but she never said a thing—it was like she was waiting for something.

"Lady Sango, you are looking beautiful today—"

"DON'T EVEN START!"

"But my Lady, such beauty is not meant to go unpronounced,"

It was then that even Sango began to blush furiously.

"Please my Lady, bear my children,"

…which earned him a matching tattoo on the other cheek. Sango stormed off toward the castle.

By the time Sango reached Kagome's room she was calm. It wasn't that she didn't like being complimented. She just didn't like what came after that.

"Bear his children…" she scoffed. Men always wanted _something_ in return from her. Selfish, but they were loveable.

Kagome sat and stood on the terrace. Gazing into nothingness. Sango had told Miss Saigon that she was unwell.

But Sango never knew why.

Before Sango could join Kagome on the terrace, Kagome spoke.

"Sango… what does the demon lord look like?"

"Well, physically… he has light hair. And gold eyes… he's very hot-headed…" Sango recited.

"Oh…" It was Kagome's only response.

Kagome had hoped that by some freak of nature it was her dark-haired violet-eyed Romeo.

But alas…

She had remained pure all her life. She was taught and taught not to lie. Not to sin. She was nervous though. Last night, she had sinned. Not intentionally, and it wasn't her entire fault, but she was distraught. She still wanted to be a good wife, but how could she now that she had relations with another man.

"Kagome, what troubles you?" Sango asked.

"Last night… I…" Kagome looked to Sango, tears in her eyes. "I kissed another man."

Sango dropped the cup of water she was about to give Kagome. It fell with a clang and the water spilled everywhere.

"h-how? No man is allowed in the Princess' chambers."

"He must've climbed up from the terrace." Sango looked down. It would have been a long climb up.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"That's the thing…" Kagome added "I _don't _know him… I don't even know what he looks like… my eyes were closed the whole time."

Sango sucked in a long breath.

"I feel terribly guilty, Sango... I feel so… dirty." Kagome shivered. "I must confess… but… how would the Lord react to this, you think."

Sango trembled at the thought. "The Lord is a jealous type. He'd kill the man. But I fear what he'd do to you…"

She sighed.

The pair shared a moment of silence. Amidst their thoughts of fear and worry, they lost all awareness of the world around them. The vast lands of the Eastern Lord and the vineyards were all a blur. Even the sunset, beautiful as if painted in water colour was nothing but a flush of colours that had long since faded in their colour.

Only the startled birds seemed to notice the stranger hanging from the terrace.

_AN:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH a STRAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEER…. Is it Inu Yasha again?_

_I unno_

_Okay I lied I DO know…_

_Next chappie is coming… don't pull out any hair…_

_ANIFREAKANGEL… OUT…_


	5. Biases at Home

**The Demon Inside **

AN: OMG… sorry I took so long to update, but school was heck, and since now it is summer now I have all the inspiration to write (I hope) the rest of this fic. Enjoy my faithful readers!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Biases at Home**

Before, barging in to the village, it was only proper, to speak with the village leader who in this case was also the Shrine priest—or so Miroku said. And as soon as Inu Yasha found Miroku he would go. Inu Yasha wasn't really a man of democracy.

"AHH!"

SMACK!

There he was.

Miroku was already inside the shrine and on the hallway floor. A young maiden was standing frozen, a morbid expression on her face. Someone else had heard the smack too and came at the same time as Inu Yasha. He was a young man, likely the same age as the maiden in the corner. He was dressed as a shrine priest, likely in training.

"Sakura!" he ran to the girl. He turned to Miroku.

"Have you no shame!" he snarled. "You stay clear away from Sakura!"

He had this fire in his eyes that Inu Yasha recognized. He felt he could sympathize with the boy. If Miroku laid hands on Kagome, he would have killed him on the spot.

".. And you!" he turned to Inu Yasha. "Are you his accomplice?"

"Boy—"

"My name is Souta!"

… the boy had a lot of nerve interrupting a Demon Lord.

"I am the Demon Lord, who has come to save this… town" Inu Yasha proclaimed.

"So you're the Demon who has my sister?" Souta's nostrils began to flare. "If you're treating my sister the same way this so-called monk treated Sakura then I'll—"

'_So that's her brother…' _Inu Yasha realized.

"Wait a minute here…" Miroku interrupted. "I am as much human as I am Monk you know, Souta. Therefore I am entitled to have a weakness. In this case it would be beauty." Souta's nostrils flared again holding Sakura protectively. "I wouldn't have made a move on her had I known she was promised." Souta's expression suddenly changed to embarrassment. "You should really put a band on her," Miroku suggested. Both Souta and Sakura then began to blush furiously at Miroku's words.

Dusting himself off Miroku got up and walked out, patting Inu Yasha on the back.

"Let us take our leave, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha shook his head, "whatever..."

The village elder was just down the hall, in the room at the farthest end.

"Why does the village elder always have to be in the room farthest back?" asked Inu yasha annoyed with the distance. There was business to be done.

"It's symbolism," Miroku stated. "The long hallway signifies the path of life, where the village elder is, the temple, signifies eternity, which is the goal of all Taoists."

"You humans and your religion," Inu Yasha scoffed.

"You demons and your arrogance…" said a voice from behind.

Lo! And behold! The village elder.

Inu Yasha was about to snap when he realized that this was the man who gave him Kagome.

"It took you long enough to arrive… but I'm not one to beat around the bush—"

"Neither am I" Inu Yasha interrupted earning a smug look from the elder.

"I am Higurashi Kojii-sama, the village elder. I believe you have already received your prize." Kojii spat. He hated having to objectify his own flesh and blood to satisfy demon greed. But he had sensed no ill-will in the intentions of this one—even if he was a demon.

"I have." Inu Yasha replied. "And in return I have sent my men." Actually, it was his father's men nothing here was actually _his_ but his father was more than willing to comply when he knew this was for the sake of a woman. His father probably couldn't wait to have him married off.

"What are your plans?" Kojii asked.

"Lots…" Inu Yasha dumbly replied. He didn't exactly organize anything. But that's what Miroku was for.

"If I may interject," Miroku added. "Here is what we planned for your city," handing Kojii a scroll he continued, "I can assure you that everything is for the betterment of your society."

Kojii glanced at the parchment and then at the pair. "A demon that travels with a monk?" He questioned, noting Miroku's prayer beads. "Strange…" muttered Koji as he read over the terms and conditions of the contract—which was a pretty good deal. Inu Yasha's men were going to build a palisade around the city and help rebuild the official buildings. They would need housing which was not a problem since there was much cleared area behind the shrine. Without a second thought, Kojii signed the contract.

"Business here is done." He sighed. Glancing at Miroku, he dismissed him. Inu Yasha began to leave too when Kojii stopped him.

"I have more to ask you." He stated, almost pleading.

Inu Yasha arched an eyebrow "What?"

"How… How is Kagome?" Kojii asked.

Inu Yasha took a deep breath in. Kagome. She was their common ground, the one whom they both cared very much for. But Kojii was the one who was deprived of her—and her brother too.

"Is she sad? Have you… de..def," it was almost too hard to say. It was his greatest fear that Inu Yasha would _defile_ his granddaughter before she was ready.

"You know Kojii, just because I am a demon, it doesn't mean I don't have values." Inu yasha stated. It seemed that Koji was just as biased about demons, as InuYasha was about humans.

'_I guess this is how the cycle of hate works_,' thought Inu Yasha.

"Our rituals for mating aren't as formal as yours." Inu Yasha continued. "We demons kind of… smell it on our mates… when they're ready… if they're not ready, then they won't produce heirs. If they don't produce heirs, then what is the point of mating?"

Inu Yasha's words struck a nerve within Kojii. He was taken aback by the words of the demon. The virtue in his message was overwhelming. And for a long time since Kagome left, Kojii felt consoled. He was consoled in the fact that her suitor was a respectful demon as much of an oxymoron that seemed to Kojii, it was true. This one would not defile Kagome and did not want Kagome as a sacrifice to fulfill his own primal desires. A relieved smile crossed his face.

Inu Yasha didn't smile back, but understood the gesture and walked his way to the door.

"Kojii," he looked back. "I'm sure Kagome misses you too." and then walked out of the shrine.

"Lord Inu Yasha," called a convoy. "Shall we proceed with the construction?"

"DUH!" Said Inuyasha bluntly. The convoy bowed and was ready to take his leave when Inu Yasha grabbed his collar. "First, you go get my horse," Inu yasha ordered. Bowing again, the convoy darted towards the stables.

Inu Yasha was beginning to miss Kagome too.

* * *

AN: whew… that was a dooosie… the long awaited chapter 5! Done! 

And now… review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. The Heart Inside

**The Demon Inside:**

AN: thank you again for the few reviews that I got…

ladyjoker: I'm glad i'm not the only one who like reading FF during class.. hope this one is long enough for you

snow-leopard-demon24

elena

sakura4594

Mistress of the Wolf Clan: YAY loyal reviewer, i'm glad my story entertains you!

Nessya, Dozen and One Stars, evilalternateendingstorywriter, Mini Nicka,

An Inu Yasha Fan: Thx for not flaming me >333, s

rgl, Nightmare800, Name (renmorwen)

As you can see I will be updating more often because it's summer and aside from my job (part time)… I have no life…

Enough about my life (or lack thereof)

ON WITH THE STORY 33333!

**Chapter 5: The Heart Inside the Demon**

Sango woke up on the cold terrace floor feeling as if a boulder had just rolled over her.

"Kagome…" she muttered looking aimlessly around the terrace. Something was amiss…

"_I feel terribly guilty, Sango... I feel so… dirty." Kagome shivered. "I must confess… but… how would the Lord react to this, you think."_

"KAGOME!"

In place of where Kagome was standing just the evening before, a piece of silk waving in the wind. On it was the symbol of the Wolf.

She could feel her fluctuating pulse echo in her head. She was supposed to take care of Kagome. Lord Inu Yasha had entrusted her with his future wife specifically because of her Taijiya lineage, which meant that she would act as a bodyguard of sorts. Furthermore, Kagome was the closest thing that Sango ever had to a friend. In between her feelings of worry for her friend's life was the fear for her own life. Inu Yasha was spiteful and horrible. She had heard stories of the Demon Lord Inu Yasha slaughtering, many servants in a frenzy of anger. Inu Yasha was sure to be angry about this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Shakily she opened the door.

"What's wrong Sango?"

Sango knew that voice. That voice that would make anyone crumble to their knees, especially with a guilty conscience, and with all the pressure in her mind building in her head, it was hard to stay so calm and aloof, as she had been taught to do in situations like this. She collapsed onto her knees in a fit of tears.

"Oh, Lord Inu Yasha…" she sobbed "I tried, I-I-I Didn't see it coming…"

"See WHAT woman?" Inu Yasha snarled. "Where's Kagome?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Sango couldn't bear to look at the Demon, his eyes flaring in hate.

"WHAAAAAAAATT!" Sango saw his eyes flash red—Off and on, off and on.

Remembering the piece of silk she took his hand in a gesture of redemption and placed it there. Inu Yasha tore from her grip tossing her to the floor. Taking a look at the cloth he read the symbol.

"The Wolf…" vengeance dripped from every syllable. His eyes flashed red once again in fury. The energy exploding inside him flared inside and out. He tore off the door with a single roar.

Screaming in terror, Sango huddled as far back as she could against the wall, covering her head from the bits of shattering glass. And then Inu Yasha turned to her.

"Wolf…" he growled

His eyes bled a horrible shade of red. A wrath of unsettling retribution echoed off his demonic aura wrapped Sango in a noose of horror. She knew this was coming. Getting up from her pitiful position, she rebuilt herself to her knees, ready to reconcile her sins. She looked to the heavens, to say her prayers.

"INU YASHA STOP!" called a voice from down the hall in a frenzy of blue light. In quick seconds, Inu Yasha was pummeled to the ground, a talisman shimmering on his head.

"That was a close one…" Miroku sighed. "Are you alright Sango?"

Sango was on the floor with stale tears and a mortified look on her face. "Wh…What happened?"

"No worry. Inu Yasha was pushed into full-demon form." Miroku calmly stated "he gets like that when he's _really_ mad." Sango continued to cry.

_Even when she cries, she's still the most beautiful_

"By the way, Sango, what did you do to get Inu Yasha so—"

"KAGOME'S GONE!" She blurted

_Ah... that might do it…_

"I failed Kagome!" Sango continued. "I failed the Lord, but I failed KAGOME!" more sobs followed before she buried her face in her hands. "And she was so nice to me…"

Miroku couldn't help but feel compassion for Sango's noble heart. She didn't seem all too concerned about dying at the hands of Inu Yasha, but rather the safety of Kagome. The fact that she had failed Kagome troubled her so much. Miroku reached over Sango and hugged her allowing her to pour all her tears. While Inu Yasha dreamed.

_Kagome…_

_She sat in a lovely red Kimono by the riverside. There was no moon this night. And she waited._

_He approached her in his meager human form and she smiled at him. "Inu Yasha" she said. The sound of her voice was so comforting, like a mother's lullaby. And it was so sweet like the morning dew on the first day of spring—not that Inu Yasha really paid attention to those things—really. _

_He neared her inching for another taste of her lips. Willingly complying she neared him too. Heavy-lidded, Inu Yasha gave into his emotions and closed his eyes. And soon he found himself kissing a piece of cloth. Pulling back in a state of shock he looked at the cloth reading that godforsaken symbol of the Wolf. The ink still staining his lips tasted like blood—Wolf blood. _

"Wolf… wolf…" muttered Inu Yasha groggily in a state of resurgence. The spell of the talisman was wearing off. It was a special spell invented by Miroku that was powerful enough to put the demon Inu Yasha to sleep and gradually have him revert back to the old obnoxious, hot-headed self.

Inu Yasha awoke in his room but he was not alone. Miroku and Sango sat there in front of his fireplace.

"_Oh, Lord Inu Yasha…" she sobbed "I tried, I-I-I Didn't see it coming…" _

"_See WHAT woman?" Inu Yasha snarled. "Where's Kagome?" _

"_I-I DON'T KNOW!"_

Kagome was gone. And Sango was no match for whoever it was that kidnapped her. Once again that dreaded word rang in his ears—_The Wolf_. A strong pack they were, but only because of their numbers. One wolf alone, Inu Yasha knew he could tear to pieces. And one wolf was all he would need to tear apart—His rival Kouga. No doubt he would want his wife just for the sake of pissing Inu Yasha off. No doubt he would try to defile Kagaome.

_Defile_…

That's what he promised Kagome's grandfather he would protect her from— Defilation. And now, the one day he leaves the grounds, blinking only once, Kouga strikes.

And for once in Inu Yasha's life, he felt that he had failed.

He failed Kojii, Souta and most of all Kagome…

"Is Lord Inu Yasha crying?" asked Sango.

Miroku looked back at the sleeping Hanyou. He was likely exhausted from the morning before. It was late afternoon now; in fact the sun was beginning to set. Inu Yasha would not wake until morning.

"I think it's about time we take our leave Sango," Miroku directed.

"You never answered my question, Houshi," demanded Sango, curious if the infamous demon Lord really had a heart. "Is Lord Inu Yasha crying?"

"His wife, the one woman he ever cared for has just been snatched away from him. I'd cry too." Houshi answered careful to close the door behind them.

"What about his mother?" Sango inquired.

"She died in childbirth, and his father died soon after..." Miroku paused. "Heartbreak is a terrible disease you know."

Sango nodded in understanding.

_Even demons have hearts…_

AN: Okay so it's not exactly that much longer than the previous chappie… but there's more a-comin'!

So sit tight…

And prepare for what will happen next on

THE DEMON INSIDE!

Anifreakangel… OUT!

P.S… review 


End file.
